Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel
This article lists unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel. Also see: *List of USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel Specials "Howl" Dead Determination personnel The Vendoth scout ship attack killed ten unnamed Starfleet and Kartaali Star Navy personnel and Steranmio civilians aboard the before they landed on New Bolarus. The eleventh death was Lisa Oh. Injured Determination personnel The Vendoth scout ship attack injured ten unnamed Starfleet and Kartaali Star Navy personnel and Steranmio civilians aboard the before they landed on New Bolarus. Seven injuries were critical. The other two injured were Elizabeth Singh and the Merchokan with Ghikadi Thall's contingent, who later died of bicardiac arrest. Bridge medic After the Steranmio scout ship exploded, a medic appeared on the 's bridge to help Tawana Jonar and Daniel Radke to sickbay. Sickbay nurse After Captain Noah Wrightson and Counselor Daniel Radke spoke to the Steranmio officer in sickbay, a nurse helped the officer lie down on the bed. Kartaali security officer ("scout") A Kartaali security officer was the scout on Ghikadi Thall's away team to the supply depot in the cave on New Bolarus, sweeping for hostile forces. Female Starfleet engineer A member of Ghikadi Thall's away team, the female Starfleet engineer whistled at the sheer size of the supply depot in the cave on New Bolarus, surmising there were at least 300 shelves of supplies at 3 meters tall each there. She was killed when a Vendoth disruptor struck her in the face, melting the skin there. Male Starfleet security officer A male starfleet security officer was one of the members of Ghikadi Thall's away team to the supply depot in the cave on New Bolarus. Male Starfleet engineer A male starfleet engineer was one of the members of Ghikadi Thall's away team to the supply depot in the cave on New Bolarus. Two Kartaali security officers Two Kartaali security officers were two of the members of Ghikadi Thall's away team to the supply depot in the cave on New Bolarus. One of the Kartaali security officers was shot in the shoulder by Vendoth disruptor fire while leaving the supply depot. Two of Ghikadi Thall's team Ghikadi Thall's team from the Steranmio Alliance included two civilians who were part of the 's compliment when marooned on New Bolarus. They all had secret communicators to communicate with one another. The Merchokan had been the third member of this team (excluding Ghikadi) before his death. The two left the Determination to help Ghikadi implement his "Plan B". Female Starfleet security crewman A female Starfleet security crewman dropped the supplies obtained from Ghikadi Thall's away team at the airlock when entering the . Male Kartaali security officer guarding engineering When the was under ground attack, a male Kartaali security officer came to engineering to tell Milami Thall and Samuel Morgan that Brendon Lawless needed Thall at airlock three with portable shield generators while the security officer guarded engineering and Morgan. Unnamed Cantabrian-A engineer An unnamed engineer aboard the told Captain Noah Wrightson that, "We can't take her any faster, Captain, without flying her apart..." while en route to New Bolarus. Wrightson countered to draw power from life support if they had to do so. Ensign at Determination Operations station The Starfleet ensign in charge of the 's bridge while the remaining senior officers met in the observation lounge called them in when they received a signal from the New Bolarus colonists. Brendon Lawless took over from the ensign at the operations station to strengthen the signal. All available Determination crew Vehayz Ca'l summoned all available remaining Starfleet and Kartaali Star Navy to arm themselves and report to airlock one to defend the and the New Bolarus colonists heading towards the ship by firing weapons from the top of the ship. As soon as the colonists were inside the ship, the survivors retreated back inside the ship. Starfleet engineer and Kartaali engineer A Starfleet engineer worked frantically on getting a portable shield generator back up and running while the Kartaali engineer trying to help was killed by a Vendoth disruptor blast. Cantabrian bridge crewmembers Antonio Fernandes pointed at several crewmembers to join him aboard the to help the Cantabrian battle the Vendoth scout ship over New Bolarus. Two injured Cantabrian bridge crewmembers A computer station on the port side of the 's bridge exploded, injuring two crewmembers and prompting Daniel Radke to call a medic to the bridge. Second bridge medic The medic summoned to the 's bridge by Daniel Radke arrived via turbolift as another computer station exploded. Female ensign at Cantabrian Operations station The female ensign who took Antonio Fernandes's place at the 's operations station reported sensors indicated a badly damaged starship matching the configuration of the was in low orbit of New Bolarus and had detonated a photon torpedo as a type of flare to get their attention. The ensign also reported the Vendoth scout ship was in pursuit as the Cantabrian tried to tractor beam the Determination. After the Cantabrian was making evasive manuevers, the ensign reported hull breaches on decks 4 and 5, emergency teams were responding, and the Determination had safely docked with 62 colonists aboard. Ensign at Peacekeeper's flight control station The ensign flight controller on the reported the Vendoth scout ship's forward deflector shields were completely matter. Male Kartaali tactical officer aboard Peacekeeper A male Kartaali tactical officer manned the tactical station aboard the . Antonio Fernandes ordered him to target the Vendoth scout ship's impulse drive and fire to disable it. Male Vulcan flight controller ensign aboard the Cantabrian's saucer section The male Vulcan flight controller ensign aboard the 's saucer section was killed in the battle with the Vendoth scout ship. Daniel Radke felt for his pulse. Male tactical officer aboard the Cantabrian's saucer section The male tactical officer at the tactical station aboard the 's saucer section reported emergency torpedo launchers were down and the phaser arrays were fused. The officer stated torpedoes were being manually released. He laughed when he stated the Cantabrian s stardrive section was holding the Vendoth scout ship back and Vendoth weapons were losing accuracy. Command crewwoman assuming flight control Daniel Radke ordered a command division chief petty officer crewwoman to take the flight control station and to take evasive action. She was very happy to hear Radke's command to get them out of harm's way after the Cantabrian s stardrive section was holding the Vendoth scout ship at bay. Female Napean security ensign A young Napean woman holding the rank of ensign was the leader of a group of security officers standing outside cargo bay 4 aboard the after the Vendoth were beamed into the cargo bays. She reported to Captain Noah Wrightson, chief of security Yh'ahni, and Kartaali colonel Vehayz Ca'l that the Vendoth were in a hibernation-like state, and the transporter had filtered out any weapons they were carrying. Wrightson ordered her to storm the cargo bay with weapons blaxing if there was any trouble. Security officers A group of security officers stood outside cargo bay 4 with the female Napean security ensign aboard the . Final death toll In Captain Noah Wrightson's captain's log on stardate 53187.4, Wrightson listed the deaths of 42 Starfleet personnel -- including Lisa Oh, Lieutenant Senegal, and Commander Izvornikova -- meaning 39 unnamed crew died. In addition, he listed 17 Kartaali personnel deaths, all of who were unnamed Cantabrian-A crew. There were also 28 civilian deaths -- including Ghikadi Thall, the Merchokan, Fe'mek Thall, his wife Sileia, and their child Fe'ran -- meaning 23 unnamed civilians died as well. Whether they were all New Bolarus colonists or not remained unknown. Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters